


Leather and Lace

by tomatopudding



Category: High School Musical (2006 2007 2008)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the yearly Evans Halloween party and Ryan’s costume is distracting Chad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

Chad pulled up to the curb in front of the Evans house - Evans mansion, he thought to himself - where tons of cars of every kind were already parked. The Halloween party was in full swing, the music so loud that it could be heard from the driveway. Chad knew that everyone was there already, he could see Gabriella’s mother’s mini-van parked a few cars down. There had been enough room in the van for him to ride with Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi, but he hadn’t been interested in being a fifth wheel for the two couples. It just made him depressed about still being single this far into senior year.

Chad trekked up the impossibly long driveway and up the stairs to the impressive front door with its fancy stained-glass panels. After ringing the door bell, Chad adjusted his tattered shirt self-consciously. He had gone full zombie, complete with greenish-white makeup, fake wounds, and ratty clothes. He was looking over himself, so his eyes were on the ground when the door opened.

The first thing he saw was high-heeled shoes. They were at least three inches tall, sparkly, and black. Chad’s eyes wandered upwards, following fishnet stockings until they stopped midway up creamy peach thighs, narrow garters attaching them to lacy black panties slung low on narrow hips. A strip of tantalizing pale skin peeked out above the panties and below a laced-up leather corset. Chad swallowed hard as his eyes met the sparkling, kohl-rimmed blue eyes of Ryan Evans. The twin’s shiny, burgundy-painted lips were curled into a smirk, one hand, covered in a fishnet fingerless glove that went up to the elbow, was tracing the top of the corset seductively.

‘Hey, Chad.’

Cad swallowed again and met the mirth-filled blue eyes.

‘Nice costume. Very Rocky Horror.’

Ryan’s smirk intensified at the choked nature of the jock’s voice, ‘Thanks, that was the point.’

Ryan stepped aside to let Chad in, but didn’t leave the doorway, so he found himself chest to chest with the Evans twin, leather pressed against his t-shirt, brushing against his skin where there were holes and tears in the thin fabric. His heart was pounding so hard, he was sure that Ryan could feel it too. Then, he was past and the predatory look in Ryan’s eyes was gone as he strutted away, hips swaying.

‘Chad, dude!’

As Chad returned Zeke’s greeting, he forced his mind to turn away from Ryan. It was like being told not to think about elephants. Images of ruby-red lips kept flashing in his mind, every glimpse of black made him think of a leather corset and lace panties.


End file.
